nickelodeonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
VIACOM
thumb|Viacom-Hauptgebäude in New York City Viacom ist ein US-amerikanischer Medienkonzern mit Sitz in New York City mit verschiedenen weltweiten Beteiligungen an Kabel- und Satellitenfernsehgesellschaften (MTV Networks und BET), Videospieleherstellern (Sega of America) und Filmproduktion und Verleih (Paramount Pictures, Dreamworks). Das Unternehmen entstand am 31. Dezember 2005 durch die Aufteilung des alten Viacom-Konzerns in CBS Corporation und (neue) Viacom. Rechtlich handelt es sich bei der CBS Corporation um die vormalige Viacom, deren Name geändert wurde. Die durch einen Spin-off entstandene „neue“ Viacom ist dagegen rechtlich nicht die Nachfolgegesellschaft der alten Viacom, sondern eine Neugründung, auf welche die Unternehmensteile – im Wesentlichen MTV Networks und Paramount Pictures – übertragen wurden. Philippe P. Dauman ist Präsident und Geschäftsführer (CEO). Sumner Redstone ist der Gründer und Vorstandsvorsitzender (Executive Chairman of the Board of Directors) und durch den Konzern National Amusements Mehrheitsanteilseigner von Viacom. Geschichte Im März 2005 kündigte die frühere Viacom (nun CBS Corporation) an, dass sie Pläne habe, sich in zwei Aktiengesellschaften aufzuteilen. Die Firma hatte nicht nur unter einem stagnierenden Aktienkurs zu leiden, sondern auch unter der Rivalität zwischen Les Moonves und Tom Freston, lange Zeit Führer von CBS und MTV Networks. Nach dem Ausscheiden von Mel Karmazin im Jahre 2004 teilte Sumner Redstone als Geschäftsführer und Vorstandsvorsitzender die Aufgaben des Vorsitzenden und des Leiters des operativen Geschäfts zwischen Moonves und Freston auf. Redstone sollte alsbald in den Ruhestand gehen, und eine Aufteilung wäre eine gute Lösung, um ihn zu ersetzen. Die Aufteilung wurde am 14. Juni 2005 von der Direktion Viacoms genehmigt, zugelassen am 31. Dezember 2005, und setzte praktisch die Viacom/CBS-Fusion von 1999 außer Kraft. Der ursprüngliche Viacom-Konzern änderte seinen Namen in CBS Corporation und wird von Moonves geleitet. Er beinhaltet nun Viacoms wachstumsschwache Geschäfte, namentlich CBS, UPN, CBS Radio, Simon & Schuster, Paramount Parks, Viacom Outdoor, Showtime und die meisten Fernsehproduktionsunternehmen. Diese, so sagen einige Analysten, bremsten das Wachstum der MTV-Networks-Kabelgeschäfte. Die Aufteilung wurde so vollzogen, dass die CBS-Corporation heute die Konzernsparten umfasst, die einst zur alten Viacom gehörten. Auch das neue Unternehmen, die heutige Viacom, wurde ausgegliedert und wird nun von Freston geleitet. Darin zusammengefasst sind die MTV Networks, BET Networks, die Paramount-Filmstudios und die home entertainment-Geschäfte der Paramount Pictures. Diese Unternehmungen werden als wachstumsstark kategorisiert (insbesondere MTV Networks und BET Networks), und würden diese in eigenständige Unternehmen aufgeteilt werden, würde das weiteres Kapital für zukünftige Käufe und Expansionen bringen. Sumner Redstone hält immer noch 71 % der stimmberechtigten Aktienanteile und ist Geschäftsführer beider Unternehmen. Im Juni 2005 ließ die Viacom verlauten, sie habe Neopets, eine virtuelle Haustier-Webseite, gekauft. Im Dezember 2005 kündigte Viacom an, Dreamworks kaufen zu wollen. Es scheint so, dass Dreamworks' Film- und Fernsehstudios, jedoch nicht das Dreamworks-Archiv im Besitz von Viacom bleiben werden, obwohl CBS Paramounts eigenes TV-Studio gekauft hat. Im Juli 2008 gewann Viacom eine Gerichtsverhandlung gegen Youtube, in welcher die Gesellschaft die Sehgewohnheiten sämtlicher Youtube Nutzer einforderte. Unternehmen im Besitz von Viacom Radiosender und -netzwerke *Infinity Broadcasting *Metro Networks Internet *MTVi Group *CBS Internet Group *MarketWatch.com (25 %) *Nickelodeon Online *BET.com *Neopets Filmproduktion und -vertrieb *DreamWorks SKG *Paramount Pictures *MTV Films *Nickelodeon Movies *Republic Pictures *UIP (Joint-Venture mit NBC Universals Universal studios) Werbung *Viacom Consumer Products *Infinity Outdoor (Billboards) *Famous Music Kinoketten *United Cinemas International (Joint-Venture mit Vivendi) *Paramount Theaters *Famous Players Kanada Verlagswesen *The Free Press *MTV Books *Nickelodeon Books *Pocket Books Fernsehsender und -networks *MTV Networks **MTV **MTV UK **MTV Europe **MTV Central (Germany) **MTV France **MTV Italia **MTV Adria **MTV Portugal **MTV Nederland **MTV Español **MTV Polska **MTV Turkey **TMF Nederland **TMF Vlaanderen **TMF UK **Viva Deutschland **Viva Magyarország **Viva Schweiz **Viva Polska **Nickelodeon ***Nick Jr. ***Nick Jr.2 ***Nick@Nite ***Nickelodeon Games and Sports for Kids ***NickToons Television ***Noggin/The-N (Joint-Venture mit dem Children's Television Workshop) **TV Land **CMT **Spike TV **VH1 ***VH1 UK ***VH1 Europe ***VH1 Country ***VH1 Soul ***VH1 Classic ***VH Uno **Comedy Central **LOGO *Showtime Networks **Showtime **The Movie Channel **Sundance Channel (Joint-Venture mit Robert Redford und den Universal Studios) **FLIX *SET Pay-Per-View *BET *The Box Comedy Fernsehproduktion und -vertrieb *Paramount Television *Spelling Entertainment Group (80 %) *Big Ticket Television *Viacom Productions *King World Productions Sonstiges *Blockbuster Video - großer Video- und DVD-Verleih *Xfire - Multifunktionelles Chatprogramm speziell für Computerspieler Siehe auch * Liste der Fernsehprogramme in den USA Weblinks * Viacom International Website (englisch) * VIACOM Brand Solutions – Der Vermarkter von MTV, VIVA, NICK und Comedy Central * Konzernportrait auf mediadb.eu Kategorie:Viacom Kategorie:Medienunternehmen (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Werbedienstleister Kategorie:Unternehmen (New York City) Kategorie:Pay-TV ast:Viacom br:Viacom ca:Viacom cs:Viacom cy:Viacom en:Viacom es:Viacom fi:Viacom fr:Viacom he:ויאקום id:Viacom it:Viacom ja:バイアコム ms:Viacom nl:Viacom no:Viacom pl:Viacom pt:Viacom ro:Viacom ru:Viacom simple:Viacom sq:Viacom sv:Viacom tr:Viacom zh:維亞康姆